


UNCLE JOHN

by perignonpink



Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Cousin Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perignonpink/pseuds/perignonpink
Summary: Good looking but vacuous, they could live with that; but to their Uncle John they weren't even that special.





	UNCLE JOHN

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seungdandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungdandy/gifts).



“He's always running his mouth off but I've never even  _ seen _ one of his movies, he's probably not even a real director.” Jung WooSung and Lee JungJae were cousins, up to their usual activities for a Friday night...or Saturday or Sunday, Monday and so on. Drinking and gossiping, ambition had left these two somewhere along the way to adulthood and, nowadays, they picked up money here and there doing what they could.

“I know, it's probably all art house and they only show them at those underground dinky little galleries.” JungJae was the first to get drunk but the last to get a job on any given week, so, for now, he would owe WooSung the money from tonight's rounds, money that he'd picked up modeling for a life-drawing class that would be coming to a close at the end of the month.

“The kind with no invitations.”

“And no class.” Letting out an always unexpectedly deep laugh, JungJae took another mouthful from his beer bottle, nearly choking when he saw who had just walked in.

Uncle John. Anyone else would never have guessed, what with WooSung and JungJae only being five or six years younger than he was, but he had much older sisters who had taken care of the playmates for their little brother early on. Of course, that hadn't lasted much longer than once they were all out of the sandbox. Playmates indeed, they were only thirty, they weren't going to be held back by some stuffed shirt, pretentious, uppity-

“Uncle  _ John _ .” WooSung smiled with his mouth but his eyes told a different story, as if their director relative wasn't apt enough in coaxing reactions from his stars that he couldn't see his elation was nowhere near the truth, “How  _ are _ you, did you want a beer?”

“I'm just here to pay my tab.” On credit no less, and he probably paid his back in a timely manner too, talk about boring.

“It's good, I think it's imported-”

“I wouldn't go trying to figure it out in your state.” JungJae seemed to bear most of the brunt of Uncle John's blunt words, probably because he'd never fought back, and it put an end to his tipsy search on the back of the label. As the bartender put a full bottle of Ballantine's fine aged twenty-one years whiskey on top of the counter, his usual, Uncle John was about to bid his farewell to the two nephews that escaped him when WooSung just had to open his big mouth again.

“So what happened to that movie you were doing?”

He'd stopped in his tracks, he had a good idea of what the two spoke about when his name came up, no love lost between the three, but it wasn't often that they would engage him directly on the subject.

“Happened?”

“Yeah, we heard you were busy but if you've got time to be  _ here _ -”

“We figured maybe it was already done?” JungJae spoke up to save the pass, no intentions on saving his cousin from possibly bringing out a side of their Uncle John they hadn't anticipated but just a naturally amiable streak to his nature that seemed to deem him the mediator. In all likelihood it was because he was thinner and let the connotations go to his head.

“Done? It's not done, I've got scenes to shoot tomorrow.” He didn't seem in the slightest perplexed, unlike his wording which he was sure would confuse the two marginally younger men before him, “ _ Real _ work takes time, or didn't you boys know that?” He was just as smug as the cousins protested, WooSung seeming spent in his quest to get underneath his skin but JungJae evidently not as winded when Uncle John turned, bottle in hand, credit card back where it belonged, and heard the deeply toned but barely thought through, blundered out words.

“Well maybe we'd find out if you let us see.”

They'd been expecting backlash, or maybe another wise remark that left them feeling both degraded and irritated, but it was an unexpected turn when they'd been invited to the set instead. Uncle John had only paused once before returning with this answer and it had stopped WooSung  _ long _ before he could deal any retribution to JungJae for talking out of turn and nearly getting them in trouble.

“...Really? A real movie set?”

“Don't get it in your head I'll be giving you a bit-part though.” Even the flatly even words with their biting tongue couldn't deflate their barely hidden excitement to the prospect. They'd always made fun of their Uncle John for his tired and pompous talk of the motion arts but when actually faced with the idea of setting foot on a movie set...they were as giddy as their age seemed to be in regard to their actions. He'd scribbled a note on the back of one of his business cards, suspiciously devoid of any further information than 'John H. Lee, Film Director' and a cellphone contact number, and once he was out of the bar and, hence, out of earshot, they'd taken no time in giggling over the quality of his handwriting. Though it didn't stop them from their continued feeling all aflutter.

“Do you think this is really a filming neighborhood?” JungJae had his hands in his pockets as he looked around at the warehouse district they'd been directed to, they were starting to think they'd been taken for a ride.

“Does this look like a four or a one?” WooSung had taken it upon himself to direct their journey, already thrown as he tried to decipher the numbers from where the marker had slightly bled at the edges and having JungJae sidle closer to get a better look.

“I don't know...I can't read his writing at  _ all _ -”

“It's neither.” Jumping slightly, the two more or less dandies turned to see their impeccably dressed Uncle John, for all their behind his back sass this was at least something they shared in common, “It's a  _ seven _ , and I said nine o'clock, we've been waiting over half an hour.” They didn't think their presence would have warranted so much as a footnote, was this going to be embarrassing for them?

“Really...d-don't make such a big deal out of it, we're not even here.” With a roll of his eyes their uncle had again managed to gain one up against them, superiority complex or not he definitely had it over them when confidence became an issue in an out of water place.

“You might want to get him a drink...” Turning on his heels after the command to WooSung, Uncle John disappeared back inside, leaving the other two to make their own way in behind.

“It's quarter to  _ ten _ -”

“He probably just meant coffee, come on.” Not that he wasn't just as nervous as JungJae himself, but he just masked it better. In all likelihood it was because of his smile.

They couldn't believe it, he hadn't been lying. Their Uncle John was  _ really _ a director, and he really had a movie scene set up and ready to record, just, from the looks of it, it wasn't the type you could casually chat about with a friend over chicken and beer...

“You left us waiting for so long we broke for an early lunch...but since we've been working since last night let's call it a late dinner.” Speaking of chicken, there was a box open across the satin bedspread that had caught both of their attention quickly enough. It should have, there wasn't much else in the room besides lighting and camera equipment and  _ on _ that bed was the barely covered body of another man, enjoying his hot wings as he flicked through a magazine.

“Is this a  _ porno _ ?” JungJae had blurted it out like he had his challenge the evening before, when Uncle John must have been on his way  _ to _ work, rather than coming from.

“I prefer erotic motion picture.” Even in this he had to be stuck up, “...the drinks are on the table.” WooSung couldn't be the one to get JungJae a drink as had been suggested to him, too busy being stuck in one spot with his eyebrows knotted tightly in a furrow and his eyes fixated on the lounging figure on the bedspread, seeming completely disinterested in the 'guests' of his director. If this was a porn film, then where were the women? JungJae had made his _own_ way towards the table in this absence, shakily pouring some of the scotch that had been purchased only hours ago before lifting the glass to his lips, “Is there a problem, boys? I thought you wanted to learn the _trade_ -” Of course, the drink came back out nearly as quickly as it had been going in when JungJae choked to the implication of the words. Not lingering but still not leaving the misinterpretation, Uncle John had still left enough time between the notion and correcting himself for his two cocky nephews to sweat it out. He knew what they thought of him, arrogant, overly sure of himself, at most times it was hypocritical of the pair to even _consider_ it of anyone else and, yes, it was time for a little sink or swim to show them just where they stood, “The first scene's all ready to go when you are, so did you want to go over the script?”

“...U-Uncle John...W-we-”

“If you're replacing me as director I at  _ least _ want you to be prepared.”

A glance had been exchanged between the cousins, of relief or what else was difficult for an outsider to tell, even they themselves were having a hard enough time deciphering just what the other was thinking over the situation but it manifested itself into action soon enough. They'd both approached where Uncle John had the bound pages in hand, accepting them as they each took hold of one half in order to peruse what exactly was waiting for them on the other end of the camera lens.

“Get primped up, SeungHyun, it's your spotlight.” The creature on the bed, whom WooSung had noted seemed somewhat lithe despite his cropped hair and tan skin, moved from his position on his front, dropping the remnants of the bone he'd been sucking on into the still half full box as his free hand brushed the magazine closed.

“Can I get a wet wipe in here?” There was a stage hand attending to him thusly, the two glancing up in brief intervals from the unfamiliar and vaguely titillating words in order to get a look at what they were supposed to be filming. He really was gorgeous, though not out of place on the set as he lit up an already mostly smoked cigarette, tongue flicking out in order to wipe the buffalo sauce from where it had gotten away from him at the corner of his bowed lips, “My  _ fingers _ are sticky.” WooSung noted how his cousin let out a mumbled, incomprehensible word underneath his breath, JungJae noticing in turn how WooSung appeared to shift on the spot before they both went back to trying their best at seeming like they knew what they were doing.

It wasn't that he was going to revel in their lack of capabilities, no, he was going to just leave them to do on their own and see what they came up with. He'd been working all night, he deserved a break.

“I'll be back in four hours, you're starting on page seventeen at the beginning of act two, can you handle all that?” He was getting his coat from the rack by the door, glancing up behind his thick-rimmed glasses in order to see how the pair's eyes kept being drawn to where SeungHyun was dropping his short robe, it was no wonder they'd both been bachelors for so long, “Don't touch the set.” As he directed a casual hand towards the scene before them, Uncle John ensured his nephews were listening with a quick clear of the throat, gaining two mildly flushed faces turned to his and feeling his lips curling at the edges. They were already seeming overwrought, or at least overly warm to what was in store for them, if they even managed to make it to the second scene,  _ this _ time they'd have to agree they were in over their heads...and that their Uncle John was right about them, “Have fun, oh, and boys? Don't overwork my star, okay?”

From the looks of his 'star' he was used to being worked to a certain degree, he even seemed somewhat eager. In all likelihood it was because of the chicken.

“Do I have time for another hot wing?” He'd stripped himself naked, no shame evident as he lay back on the bed and WooSung tried to keep his eyes on the page so he knew what was ahead, JungJae offering no such cousinly support.

“ _ Sure _ .” His voice was deeper than ever, one side-glance from WooSung confirming that he was wearing that same stupid grin that had graced his face the time he'd been paid eight hundred thousand won for a no questions asked photoshoot. Chances are his pictures had ended up in magazines similar to what they were about to record here because he'd never been particularly talkative about it no matter how often WooSung tried. As far as star pornographer SeungHyun went, he seemed somewhat  _ less _ modest, grinning impishly before dipping his hand back into the box as a stage hand cleared it away and coming out with a fresh wing dripping in sauce.

“ _ Mmm _ ...” Was he just practicing? Or was the small bite of meat he'd just taken really that impressive to his senses, “ _ Yummy _ .” It certainly was to JungJae's, WooSung feeling as he jumped slightly when SeungHyun dropped to his back on the bed and licked his lips once over, he looked like a cat, pleased with himself for catching a bird, “Oh...” He'd dripped onto his bare stomach, semi-hard erection nearly all the way there as he swiped the sauce with one finger and had JungJae mumbling out in a shaky exhale as he put it into his mouth.

“...Get a  _ grip _ ...” If it hadn't been for WooSung elbowing him he just might have agreed once the sounds of happy nibbling were over and SeungHyun looked back upon them with those wide-open eyes.

“Can I have another?”

“Uh...n-no...Uncle John wants us to do the scene first.” He sulked the same way he seduced, large bottom lip pouting out as his heavy eyebrows furrowed in thick above his nose. Even annoyed he looked incredibly arousing. How that would affect the cousinly pairs first time performance was yet to be seen.


End file.
